This invention relates to a repeater station for use in a time division multiple network operable as a radio relay system.
Such a time division multiple network comprises a central station and a plurality of substations remote from the central station. A radio relay system serves to carry out communication between the central station and the substations even when the substations are far from a coverage of the central station. For this purpose, at least one repeater station is placed between the central station and the substations in the radio relay system.
Each of conventional repeater stations is operable in response to a time division multiple signal which is arranged in a succession of time slots assigned to the substations carrying out communication. Such a time division multiple signal is supplied to each repeater station from an upper station and from a lower station situated upstream and downstream relative to each repeater station through various repeated paths, respectively. The upper station may be either the central station or another repeater station while the lower station, either a further repeater station or one of the substations.
As will later be described with reference to four figures of the accompanying drawing, a transmission time of the time division multiple signal is individually and irregularly variable in each of the repeated paths. This results in individual variations or time deviations of the time slots received at each repeater station. In addition, such a variation of the transmission time is increased when a plurality of the repeater stations are included in the repeated paths.